


Scales A Treasure More Valuable Than Jewels

by Isas_Identitty



Series: A Dragon's Treasure AU [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Biting, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Courting Rituals, Dragon Keith (Voltron), Dragon Lance (Voltron), Flirting, Hair-pulling, Hung Lance, Keith swooning over how beautiful Lance is, Lance talking non-stop about how pretty Keith is, M/M, Marathon Sex, Mating, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Keith (Voltron), Riding, Rough Sex, Stomach Bulge, rough sex turning soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 13:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21209624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isas_Identitty/pseuds/Isas_Identitty
Summary: Lance is all made of bronze and emeralds and sapphires glistening under the sun.Keith is made of porcelain and rubies and gold and the most beautiful amethysts for eyes.And so, greedy as they are, they find the most beautiful treasures of them all in each other.Orme chanting: Dragon porn dragon porn dragon porn.





	Scales A Treasure More Valuable Than Jewels

**Author's Note:**

> LISTEN. i just wanted Keith and Lance comparing each other to jewelry. Also some breeding porn. Knock yourselves out.

The first time he met Lance, he had to stop himself from snatching him and hide him into the deepest most unreachable parts of his treasure chambers.

His beautiful bronze skin shined gold at the light of the fire illuminating the cave and the scales that covered his skin sparkled like emeralds and sapphires in beautiful splotches of colors that danced prettily in the low light.

The most beautiful jewels of them all were those big blue eyes, bluer than anything Keith had ever seen, more so than the early morning sky or the ocean and so bright and full of life he felt like he was staring at the sun.

It kind of made him want to plug them off his face to keep them to himself, but he controlled himself.

His second more primal instinct was to take him into his nest so he could decorate his sheets by adding those beautiful blue scales and bronze skin and ride him until all the cravings of his body were fulfilled, never letting him get away from his nest as he pleasured himself with his beautiful body as much as he saw fit, never spending a mating season alone ever again.

But those desires were most probably due to his heat about to begin in a couple of days, already sending shivers across his back and filling his head with such thoughts over the arrival of the unknown dragon to his lair, so he ignored it.

It was the first time he ever saw a water dragon in his life, and even if they were both in their humanoid forms as is dictated by etiquette, the glistening blue scales and webbed fingers were a dead giveaway. Those normally lived in the south where it was warmer so it was rare to come by them around these snow filled lands, he must have come from very far away.

All in all, his beautiful and otherworldly appearance still made Keith feel a little overly conscious about his unkempt long hair thrown on a braid over his shoulder, and his dull red scales dulled with soot from the volcano he resided in.

He shuffled in his seat as he had laid himself on top of rocks covered in pillows and blankets as to resemble a majestic couch situated at the most outward cave in where he normally welcomed visitors, not taking his eyes off him as he felt the other dragon do the same.

After seizing each other for what seemed an eternity, he spoke.

"I've never seen you before. What brings you into my lair, stranger?" He cut to the chase, forgetting about formalities.

The stranger bowed before him for a moment before raising his head back up with a smirk on his face.

"My name is Lance my lord, I am a water dragon from the southern regions and I've been traveling towards north for the past few days. I've come ask for a place to rest as I've grown weary from my travels and the code asks for all dragons to be hospitable with their brothers when in need."

Keith looked at him for a moment before giving his answer.

"My apologies, Lance from the southern regions, but I cannot abide to your request. I beg you to search for another dragon to house you."

"W-what!?" Lance looked at him surprised, before bowing again. "I-I mean, sir, I beg you to reconsider. There's a storm coming and this is the only dragon lair I found in miles. I won't ask for much except for a place to rest for one or two days, I-I swear I won't cause any problems, I'll even hunt my own food if sharing your resources is the problem. Please."

Keith let out a sigh and raised his hand to stop his ranting. "Listen, uh, _Lance_." He said haltingly, the stranger's name feeling weird in his tongue and hoping that his bluntness didn't come as rude. "I normally wouldn't have any claims about welcoming you and performing my duties as a host, but I cannot do that right now." He decided to be frank "You must have smelled it already. You must have noticed that I am about to start my heat in a matter of days. I do not have a partner to share it with, without mentioning a single omega inviting another unknown dragon into his lair during his heat is inviting trouble. I must ask you to go and find somewhere else, I know of another dragon lair an hour from here into the North-west Mountains that I'm sure will be able to take you in and give you better accommodations than I ever could."

He shook his hand towards him, expecting him to be done and be on his way, but the water dragon stood his ground, looking even more desperate than before.

"An hour...? But my kind host, the storm is already upon us, and even though I would normally try to outrun it, I am way too exhausted due to my constant travels during the last five days. I beg you to please house me even if it’s only for the night, if not for at least the duration of the storm. I promise I will keep my distance and never overstep my rights as a guest. And, well, if it came to it and only if you desire so, I would be more than honored to offer myself to pleasure you when the time comes, as I consider you very handsome and fair and I would hate to leave and let you spend your heat alone."

Keith felt his own cheeks heating up over the offer, as it was certainly... Inviting. Too inviting even. He would normally refuse such advances right away but something about the way Lance's beautiful eyes darkened as they roamed over his body as if devouring him made him heat up inside instead of feeling the usual wave of repulsion.

He won't deny he could already hear the telltale sound of the rain outside his cave along with the smell of rain, and although his guest seemed almost perfectly trimmed, he did notice the way his hair was rustled and the light slump of his shoulders.

So after pondering for a minute, he reached his decision.

"I will decline your offer as I prefer to spend my time alone during these moments, but I accept to house you for the night. But. Do have in consideration that if you decide to take advantage over my disposition, I will take that as an offense of you over-stepping your rights at my invitation, and I will slay you without mercy. Understood?"

He tried to give his darkest, most dangerous glare to let it be clear how serious he was about that, but Lance's mischievous eyes and devilish smile told him those didn't had the effect he expected.

"I understand, my lord. May I ask the name of the magnificent dragon whose kindness is so vast as to let me stay the night, even during such sensitive times?"

Keith frowned at that. "My name is Keith, and believe me when I say I am not ‘sensitive’ or ‘weak’ during my heats, if anything, I am more than capable of tearing you apart."

Lance's smirk somehow told him that that was exactly what he expected to happen.

* * *

They didn't really talk that much after that.

Keith guided him into a room he normally saved for guests, already prepared with some soft blankets and mattresses and that was spacious enough for Lance to rest in the shape he desired to take.

Though, after letting his belongings beside the door, he proceeded to sleep like a log the instant his head hit the pillow.

Keith won't deny that he thought about sapphire scales and sparkling eyes as he touched himself that night but it’s not like his guest needed to know that.

Not like it seemed to matter since Lance was completely out to the world all night long and even next morning, only waking up sometime late afternoon. The rain was still beating harshly against the mountain floor as it hadn't stopped all night, and it didn't seem like it would let out soon.

This was unable to deter Lance however, as he took off without a word as soon as he woke up.

It made Keith fume inside, as the playful looks and cheeky smiles from the day before seemed to be nothing but a game for the water dragon.

Not like he expected anything to happen, on the contrary: He wanted to spend his time in solitude and not tie himself to any two-faced shitty alpha of a dragon who just happened to need a refuge from the rain.

...But it wouldn't have killed him to say goodbye and maybe throw some more compliments his way before going though.

He grumbled in his nest for a while, not feeling like getting out even to eat as he was still fuming and calling the other dragon names for a long while, long enough for it for the day to become night, and long enough for the smell of cooked meat from outside reach his private chambers.

Surprised by it, Keith went to investigate only to find Lance cooking three boars over blue fire in the center of the room designated as the kitchen as it had openings to see the view outside by the wall, a giant bundle of freshly cooked fish sat on the table by the windows.

Lance looked handsome as his hair and skin were still wet from going outside just earlier.

"Oh you finally woke up, princess. Just in time for us to eat." Lance said with a wink of his eye and a big smile.

Keith wanted to point out a lot of things that were wrong about that sentence. Like the fact he wasn't asleep, or that he wasn't a princess. But what came out instead was a strangled "Is that... Are you sharing your hunt with me...?" As his cheeks felt like burning again and butterflies decided to run wild on his stomach.

Lance straightened up, a blush sitting high on his cheeks. He kept snapping his eyes from Keith to the cooking boars before he decided to leave them so he could step closer to him.

"Well, yeah. It's the least I can do since you let me stay under your roof during this storm, without mentioning that you're about to enter your heat. Your body needs to say healthy to conceive and I can't just leave you go hungry as I feast because you can't go out in this rain, can I?"

"S-s-shut up, I am not planning to conceive anything." Keith's face went even redder and his instincts went wild. A handsome dragon who went to hunt for him and showed to care for his well being? Seemed like the bar went lower the closer to his heat he was.

He sees Lance reach for a misplaced strand of his hair, brushing it back into its place as his fingers lingered. "But I am glad. For a moment I thought I had made you up in my mind as such a beautiful creature must certainly be made up, but you are even more beautiful than I remembered from yesterday. It seems my memory didn't do you justice." He kissed his hand, getting even closer and making Keith's heart explode in his chest.

He did decide to groom himself a little this morning, but his efforts got probably thrown out the window when he noticed Lance's disappearance and threw himself moodily into his nest and started to punch his pillows and roll all over his bedding, leaving him with bedhead hair and messy clothes.

"Forgive my insistence, but I must ask you to reconsider my offer from yesterday. I swear I will be good to you, I want to show you how good of a mate I could be if you'd let me."

Lance looked directly into his eyes, determination swimming in those pools of clear blue. "I will hunt and feed you when you can't, I promise to protect you when you feel weak, and more than anything, I want to pleasure you more than you've ever been pleasured, I'll breed you like you need to be bred and take care of our children together. As many as you want, I don't care. You've completely bewitched me, Keith from the Northern Mountains. And I don't want to let you go."

He lightly nuzzled the side of his face, startling Keith and making him wonder when did he got so close to him. Keith stepped away from him, frazzled by his bold words. "D-don't be stupid. You'll burn the meat if you don't pay attention to what you're doing!"

His words seemed to have an effect on the blue dragon, as he jumped into action with a lot of screeching and running around as he set himself into motion to serve the food, all the while Keith hovered behind and pointed him where were the things he needed, the words he said still swirling in his mind.

A partner.

A mate.

Lots of pleasure.

To be bred full of eggs as many times as he wanted and have a mate to raise those children with... No. He couldn't. Lance was probably just being affected by his heat scent anyways.

...

But still. Even if he knew that it didn't change anything, the damage was already done.

Lance had poked the bear.

And it started to be harder and harder for Keith to reel in his own instincts.

* * *

Keith loved eating boar, and Lance cooked the fish into perfection. He decided to take out a bottle of wine too as the atmosphere was all too perfect and comfortable and he didn't know any more if he should be bothered about it or not at this point.

So that night they ate together, they drank together and talked all night long, the good food and playful conversation keeping them entertained until they both lost track of time.

"So, why are you traveling north?" Keith asked, sloshing his drink on his cup.

"Oh well, it’s not just ‘North’ and more like I've been traveling at my heart’s desire the last few months. I wanted to explore the world for a while and as my family has been becoming bigger and bigger the past few years. I decided to let them have the extra space I used to occupy while I travel."

"You have a big family? Really?"

"Oh yeah. My mother and father had five children including me, and my brother found a mate and has been popping kids left and right." He smiled playfully when thinking about it, making Keith smile too. "A sister of mine just recently found her mate too so I decided to move out before she started to have kids. She was saying she was going to get a place for herself and my brother seemed to be hunting for places too so I didn't really _need _to but, I still wanted to go. Not because I wanted to leave them, I just... It was my dream, I wanted to see the world for myself for a long time ago. Though I must admit, part of me also wanted to find my own mate, settle down, and have some kids of my own." Lance looked over at Keith when saying this, something dark and playful dancing in those clear blue eyes.

Keith took a big gulp of wine at that.

"That's great. That you're making your dream come true, I mean." He finally said, cheeks dusted in red.

Lance let out a chuckle. "Look at me ramble about myself. What about you? Do you have any family?"

"Uhmm... Well, not blood-related, no. My parents died when I was young and I was an only child. I have a brother though, Shiro. He lives in the North-west Mountains I told you about yesterday alongside his mates. They're all really kind and Shiro's been there for me since I was young so, yeah. Basically my big brother."

"Wait, so you were going to send me to your brother's lair if it weren't for the storm?"

"Well, yeah. Apart from us there's not many dragons around here. The only ones who can stand the cold are fire dragons and sky dragons but there aren't many of us anymore."

"Well yeah, I can understand that. Although thinking about the fact that I almost met your brother today gives me a horrid stomach ache."

"Huh? Why? Are you alright? Are you sure you didn't eat too much?"

"Uhh-- no, I'm fine! Talking about the storm, it really isn't letting up huh."

"Yeah... You're right."

A deep silence fell between them, the sound of the pouring rain filling the space.

"Uhh, Keith? I-I know I was very upfront about my feelings earlier, so I will understand if my stay makes you uncomfortable, I am still a stranger after all. I can go. I don't mind."

Keith sighed.

"Don't be stupid, what kind of host would I be if I kicked out my guest in the middle of a storm right after they shared the food they hunted with me?" Keith grumbled. "You can stay over another night, just... Don't think about doing anything funny." He finally decided on, a suspicious crimson color dusting his cheeks as he sent him another glare, this one not even holding a candle over the one he gave him the day before.

Lance's answering smile was big and bright.

* * *

They stayed talking like that for most of the night, telling stories about their respective families, and Lance telling Keith all about his travels and the people he's met, the things he liked, the things he disliked and the place he grew up in. All the while sneaking in compliments at Keith from time to time.

Lance talked... A lot. He didn't really talk over Keith or anything, but he had the habit to ramble sometimes, only to over-consciously stop himself mid-way with a blush on his face and redirect the conversation towards Keith. Even then, Keith couldn't find it in himself to mind it. There was something soothing about Lance's voice and about the way he whispered secrets into the night only for him to hear.

Keith couldn't find it in himself to get tired to look at him either. Lance was handsome, and brilliant, and kind, and strong and looked at Keith as if he hung the stars on the sky and Keith was drinking every single thing like a dying man.

He didn't know how or when but they both got closer and closer to each other during the night until they were laying side by side on the floor surrounded by blankets.

To say they went to sleep very late was an understatement.

He was sure to regret to let Lance stay another night, as the signs of his heat became harder to ignore.

. . . .

The storm finally let out the next morning, and the rays of the sun started to bathe the earth.

Even so, Lance didn't seem to be in a hurry as they lazily talked all through the morning.

It was as if he was trying to make the most of his last day. (Which it probably was)

He even went to hunt once again, bringing an even bigger bounty than before with the excuse that Keith needed to save up more food for the following days, not passing the opportunity to show off his hunting skills in a very obvious manner. Not that Keith minded at all.

He was strangely at ease with Lance by his side even though his approaching heat normally made him paranoid and uncomfortable around other people, especially strangers.

For how much he made his romantic intentions clear as repeatedly as he did, Lance never stepped over the line. He was respectful and caring over Keith's limits and somehow that made him both hate him and love him even more.

The heat was a constant reminder under his skin, every time burning hotter and hotter from all the way within his lower stomach, fighting to set itself free, and it got worse with every single thing Lance did. Whenever he laughed, whenever he talked, when he hunted for him or when he simply just looked at him, every single thing made the need grow stronger and Keith's desire to stop himself grew weaker.

It all came to a head when lance finally got ready to go, and was searching through his luggage.

He took out a precious collar composed of small pieces solid gold and decorated with rubies and diamonds that glinted preciously over sunlight, obviously part of the treasure he kept around with himself to keep sane. Keith couldn’t take his eyes from it, and barely could stop his hand from reaching out and taking it if only by concentrating in Lace’s eyes which glinted even more beautifully.

“I want to give you this.” Lance offered it to him, looking straight into his eyes with an intense look, visibly nervous. “As a courting gift.”

Keith gasped at his words, the meaning behind the precious gift making him see it in an entirely new light, making it more important, more precious now.

This was big, this was bigger than anything he’d ever thought he would get, and this was an 'I want to be with you forever, I want to be your mate' kind of big deal that couldn't be undone.

And he wanted it.

He wanted Lance and he wanted forever with him.

He wanted that gift more than anything he’s ever wanted in his life.

Before he could even register it, his hands moved by themselves over to grab it and hold it against his chest in a possessive manner, a growl growing in his throat. Snapping out of it, Keith blushed, embarrassed by his own behavior. “S-sorry I…. Thank you, Lance. I will cherish this with my life.”

At seeing Keith's possessive reaction over his courting gift, Lance's chest puffed up with pride as a giddiness filled him up inside out, a brilliant smile taking over his face.

"Do you want me to put it on you?" The question made Keith snap up and nod his head in excitement, shoving the beautiful collar back into Lance's arms and hastily turning around and sitting in front of him, almost hitting him with his wing.

Keith heard Lance's cocky chuckle behind him, but decided to ignore it has he brushed his own hair out of the way for Lance.

"God, you're so cute." Lance said under his breath.

It didn't take long for Keith to feel the faint brush of Lance's fingers accompanied by the cold weight of the collar falling against his chest.

Keith felt Lance's breathing hitting softly against his nape as his fingers brushed lightly against the same place Lance would mark him in when they choose to mate, all the while ramming into Keith and breeding him proper, pleasuring him in ways Keith had yet to experience but body so so read to please and be pleased just like Lance promised, making sure it would be obvious for any dragon or human that laid his eyes on Keith that he was Lance's and only his, that only Lance could please him and give him everything he ever wanted.

And maybe it was the way his fingers kept on brushing lovingly against his neck, or maybe it was the little kiss Lance laid on his head after he finished with the necklace.

Maybe it was Lance's musky smell surrounding him and filling his nostrils and making him want to drown on it.

And maybe, just a tiny bit maybe, it was his heat that finally snapped the last thread that kept it at bay and was now taking over his body, heating up his skin and making desire throb violently deep in his gut, making his entrance already soaking wet and needing to be filled full by the dragon behind him.

But Keith was tired of waiting around.

In one swift movement he turned around, almost hitting Lance with his wings once again, and straddled his lap, arms tightly around his shoulders

"W-wait... Keith!?"

"Lance, take me to my nest." He purred against his ear, making sure to send his message across by rutting himself harshly against Lance's dick which was getting harder by the minute.

"Holy... Gods, your heat... Arrived." Lance panted, biting a moan threatening to come out.

"Yeah, just like you fucking wanted." Keith groaned, biting Lance's ear and shoving himself harder against his crotch.

"W-wait, no, Keith!" Lance pushed his hips away, trying his best to put some space between them. “I-I didn't plan this alright? I-I mean, I know I offered myself and I made my feelings clear before, but it's not like I wanted this to happen."

"What?" Keith growled at him, mind reeling. “Do you want me or not!?"

"I--I do! I just, want to make it clear that I can wait, I-I won't mind if you don't want to spend your heat with me, I'll respect your decision no matter what, I will still want to court you properly alright? I-I promise I will come back after your heat and hunt more for you a-and give you more courting gifts, I don't want you to force yourself if you don't feel ready so--"

Keith grabbed him by his shirt's collar and shoved him roughly against the floor.

"Shut the fuck up! Don't you fucking dare to run away, you promised to breed me, and you _better _breed me or I'll fucking rip your dick off!" Keith snarled at him, growling and baring his teeth.

"Y-yes, sir." Lance whined, voice breaking and face red, dick suspiciously getting harder against Keith.

"Now take me to my fucking nest!"

"As you wish." Lance smirked.

Lance sat up and stood up the best as he could with an adult male omega clinging to him and sucking at his neck. He won't lie, he almost fell over a few times on his way, but he still moved forward deep into the set of caves, until he entered the red dragon's private chambers.

It was the deepest cave inside the volcano, made obvious by the lava going down in a small cascade alongside the further wall and pooling around the borders of the room as if some kind of river, making it feel like some kind of island surrounded in lava, warm and protected in all sides.

Keith's nest was in the center, the biggest and fluffiest mattresses and blankets in white and red colors in a big heap surrounded by mounts of jewels and gold, even the furniture surrounding the nest were made of solid gold in beautiful designs and covered in beautiful fabrics as most omegas liked to decorate their nests with their most favorite treasures.

Lance felt his stomach drop, nerves taking over for a moment as he took in the space.

He took a minute in his head to thank the gods for every single choice and turn of events that took him there, right at this moment in life.

He snapped out of it thanks to Keith who was now shoving him towards his nest, hasty to begin.

Keith was all over him the instant his back fell into the soft pillows, crashing their mouths together and basically ripping the clothes off his body, hands searching for pursue and claws clacking against Lance's hard scales, taking his time exploring the alpha's body, his toned muscles, his broad shoulders and defined back all the while their mouths explored each other’s mouths in the dirtiest, roughest way.

It was fun explore and find the way Lance's body was different from his, like his webbed fingers or the fins he had on his back and arms, his horns growing like trees from the sides of his head, decorated with intricate jewelry made of silver. Even his dick was interesting, as it came out of a slit and it grew bigger and harder the more he rutted his soaking entrance against it, unable to stop the movement of his own hips anymore as Keith's own wet garments were the only thing in between them.

He started hearing a low growl under him, so low it took him a while to identify it was growing from Lance's throat. It was the only heads up he got before Lance roughly turned them around, pushing Keith harshly into the soft mattress and growling some more before he started to rip away any clothing from Keith's chest before attacking his neck with his tongue and teeth, placing himself in between Keith's legs, which automatically locked themselves around his hips with impressive strength.

"Seems like someone finally got himself in the mood." Keith smirked, trying to hold back the gasps and moans Lance was causing with his ministrations.

"Are you kidding me?" Lance huffed, voice rough and dark. "I've wanted to snatch you for myself the moment I saw you, do you know how hard it's been to hold myself back the last few days? But I still did it, I did it because I want to have you completely to myself, body and heart." Lance rambled darkly against Keith's ear as he pinched his nipples, gaining another moan from the other dragon.

"Gods, you're so pretty, do you know that? Skin soft and white as porcelain and scales shining like rubies and gold, silky hair midnight black and those amazing amethyst eyes...!" Lance shuddered, kissing delicately over Keith's face and eyelids "More beautiful than any treasure the wealthiest king in history may have."

Keith felt himself blush under Lance's praise, heart soaring as he started to struggle to get out of Lance's grasp.

He finally kicked him away with a snarl, only to throw him against the mountain of gold coins beside his bed and sitting on top of him.

"Shut up!" Keith hissed at him, before crashing his lips against Lance's in a desperate kiss.

Lance held his hips in a strong grip, thrusting up against Keith before turning them around once again.

They kept on trashing and snarling at each other for a while, sending gold and jewels flying around with their struggling.

Any outsider who saw them would think they were trying to kill each other, wings flapping wildly and claws scratching hard, fangs biting down on skin harder than they should, but Keith's heart was soaring.

Lance was showing him he was strong enough as to get out of Keith's grasp and submit him under his weight again and again and he felt the need to show him how strong he was, how capable of protecting their children he would be, how reliable he would be as a mate as they got rougher and rougher.

It wasn't a secret to any of them how truly violent mating between dragons was, that's why it wasn't a surprise to see it all come to a head when suddenly Keith strangled Lance's neck between his hands, pushing his head into the ground, claws biting against his jugular as he growled.

"I'm going to slice your fucking throat!" Keith's rough voice echoed in the cave, threat hanging heavy and dangerous and very very real in the air.

Lance stopped struggling for a moment as he stared at him, eyes big and sparkling with wonder.

"Fuck, baby that's so hot." He said under his breath, voice low and breaking as it struggled to come out from Keith's tight grasp in his neck, still full of wonder and love for the omega on top of him.

Surprised by the odd reaction, Keith blushed as his hands unconsciously let go of his neck. Lance didn't waste the opportunity as he overpowered him, throwing him over his shoulder in an instant as he stood up, walking them back to the nest.

Keith's heart fluttered at the ease in which the other dragon manhandled him, making the heat on his lower stomach heat up again with vengeance.

Keith fell into the soft sheets, looking up at Lance as he knelt down between his legs and started to take off his undergarments, or the little see-through layer that still clang onto his lower body.

Keith tried to struggle once again, instincts tearing him in between refusing to go down with ease and keep on fighting, and letting Lance finally fuck him, finding the release his body's been craving for so long.

Lance snatched his wrists, pinning them over his head as he lowered himself, letting his weight pin the omega down.

"Come on, be good and stop struggling, I promised to please you, and I mean to fulfill it now." He said hotly against his ear, teeth scrapping against the shell of his ear as one of his hands let go and pulled on his hair, gaining a moan from Keith and throwing any desire to fight out the window.

He felt Lance's tail hugging his own in an affectionate gesture, as Lance pulled his head to the side and forcefully bared Keith's neck in submission.

"Gods, you smell heavenly." Lance nosed his neck, proceeding to kiss and nip gently at it, gaining more cute little sounds from Keith.

"By the end of the night, I will be marking you as my mate right here." Lance scrapped his teeth roughly, right over a certain place in Keith's neck.

"Fuck, Lance..." Keith moaned again, mind reeling from it. "Please, Lance, mate me, fuck me, make me yours..." He whined, hips buckling harder and earning a dark chuckle from Lance.

"Hasty." He let go of Keith's hair, and his hand slowly went down, caressing his skin and pinching his nipples before continuing south, caressing his hand all over his stomach towards his hips and all the way down to his creamy thighs, back up towards Keith's heat, trembling in excitement at the feeling of Lance's fingers softly touching the underside of his cock until his fingers reached the outside of his soaking pussy.

"Look at you, so wet and ready for a cock." He massaged a bit around it, teasing the tip of his middle finger inside. "I bet you were just waiting for any dragon to come and take you, weren't you? Aren't I the luckiest to be the one to have stumbled upon your lair and be the one to fuck you?"

"N-No..." Keith shivered upon the intrusion, as small as it was, voice coming strangled.

"Hmm? No what?" He took the finger out and circled his fingers around the entrance, a little worried he might've done something wrong.

"Not... Anyone... Just you, I only want you."

Keith's voice was needy and Lance growled, mind reeling from those words.

"Yes, that's right. Because you're mine, you're only _mine_." He declared as he pushed his finger all the way inside, sliding in with too much ease.

"Y-yes! Fuck!" Keith moaned, rocking towards it, his insides twitching and pressing around the intrusion, eager for more. "Yes, yours, all yours, please!"

"Fuck, aren't you eager? Look at you, pussy wet and scorching hot, squeezing so hard one single finger..." He took it out despite Keith's desperate wining, only to replace it with two of them, earning a punched put moan from Keith. "So desperate to be bred, aren't you..."

"Yes, yes! I want it, I fucking want it, I've wanted it for so long, please, I'm ready" Keith begged, voice going desperate as his hips kept moving restlessly against those fingers.

Lance scoffed. "There's no way you're ready, do you have any idea of much bigger my dick is?" He started scissoring his fingers, earning more needy sounds from Keith. "Though I must admit you're pretty loose already, maybe you'll be able to take all of me, no one has ever been able to before."

He inserted a third finger, sliding in _almost _as easily as the first two and earning another big shameless moan.

Keith's mind was reeling with that information, as it was true to know Lance's real length with most of it trapped inside his body. His own womb somehow started feeling even warmer and wetter than before, hungry with the promise of Lance's huge length, without mentioning that Lance's ministrations kept on hitting all the right places inside of him, making his brain loosen up his tongue a good bit.

"Yes, yes, I'll take it, all of it, give it to me Lance, please!"

"Fuck... You're really asking for it... How are you real...?" Lance groaned under his breath, taking his fingers out and earning a complaining whimper from Keith. Lance sucked the dripping fingers into his mouth and savoring Keith's taste with a moan.

"You're delicious, you know that?" He told him when he finished licking them clean, tongue catching some slick running down his forearms.

He smirked at the sight of Keith's pouty lips, the omega breathing hard and not even bothering to close his legs as they laid open, cunt twitching and bare for the world to see.

"And there’s so much too, I'm going to have a feast." He smirked again, grabbing onto Keith's tights and bringing his lower body closer to him with ease, ignoring the strangled yelp coming out the omega and sucked the slick on his thighs with gusto.

"L-La-ance...!" Keith yelped again when he felt Lance biting down the soft flesh of his thighs, moaning again over the rough feeling of Lance's tongue and teeth around his cunt, sucking all the juice there and going as far as to lick and suck at his forgotten member, red and hard and already about to burst when he felt the heat of Lance's mouth surrounding it.

"Lance, please...! I can't stand it anymore, I need it, I need you...!" He begged again, causing for Lance to let go of his dick and look at him.

"It’s ok baby, come for me, come just once and I'll give it to you all you want." Lance told him, voice raspy and heated, warm hand stroking him.

"N-no... I-I want to come in your dick, please...!"

"Come on Keith, we have your whole heat ahead of us, and I want to make sure to not to hurt you."

Keith gave a frustrated groan, but ended up nodding his head, closing his eyes and letting go as Lance went back to sucking his dick with renewed vigor as his fingers came back inside him.

He came embarrassingly fast, hands flying into Lance's hair and letting out a loud moan as his orgasm shook him to the core, Lance swallowed his come without hesitation and licked off any left over, eventually going back down to his entrance and licking all the slick on it, helping him ride out his orgasm.

As expected, coming from the blowjob didn't really help Keith get rid of the heat burning in his gut. If anything it made it worse as Lance kept on licking deeper and intently into him, losing himself into the action. Heat's happened with the intention of getting pregnant, so any orgasm that didn't come from his pussy getting wrecked didn't satiate the need in his body, it made the same sense as scratching your leg when your nose was itching: the intention behind the action had a nice meaning but it was still unhelpful.

So as his body started going down from his high, he found himself rutting against Lance's face, hands still grabbing onto his hair and pushing him harder against his _real itch_.

"Lance..." He moaned his name. "You promised..."

Lance's face came out from hiding, giving a last lick to his pussy and making Keith shiver.

"It's ok baby, you earned it." Lance came up and kissed him hard before separating and looking intently into Keith's eyes. "But I need you to promise me something, Keith." His voice was serious, even with his labored breathing. "I need you to tell me if it gets too much alright? If you need me to stop, say it. I don't want you to overexert yourself, I don't want to hurt you." Lance kissed him again. "Do you understand me? Promise me."

Keith nodded his head, excitement rushing through his body but taking Lance's worries seriously.

"Yes, yes. I promise. I'll tell you if it gets too much." Keith kissed him back, bringing his arms back around Lance's shoulders and hugging him closer.

When they separated, Lance sat on his knees and smirked at him. "Come on, didn't you want me to breed you? Turn around and raise your pretty ass like the needy bitch you are." He commanded in a way too serious voice, eyes dark.

"Lance..." Keith groaned, biting down a needy whine before complying, turning his body around to lay on his stomach, hugging a pillow towards his chest and raising his ass towards Lance, feeling the way the slick dripped down his thighs and into the bedding, feeling Lance's hungry eyes running over him.

The slap that fell into his right butt cheek got a surprised yelp out of him.

"Mmm, beautiful. Come on, open your legs more." Keith sent a dirty look towards Lance before complying, grumbling under his breath.

"Yeah, that's more like it." Lance chuckled, finally getting closer, brushing his member against Keith's entrance and earning a shudder from the omega, causing even more slick to come out.

"You're so fucking needy for it, so cute..." He chuckled again, bending over and brushing Keith's hair away from his nape and kissing it, making Keith's heart skip a beat.

"Lance..."

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of you." He whispered, hot breath hitting against his neck before he scrapped his teeth against it, teasing the place he was going to mark him later on.

It didn't took long for Keith to feel Lance slowly entering him, making him moan and buckle against him, but Lance held his hips tightly, not letting him move an inch as he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Behave." He grunted, one of his hands flying into his hair and pulling it. "Stay still and let yourself be fucked or I'll stop."

Keith will never admit to the needy way he mewled at that, but he conceded. Lance gave another good tug for good measure before letting go and going back to entering him.

Keith did his best to stop his hips from pushing into him, legs starting to tremble at the feeling of Lance's cock slowly entering him.

To be truly honest, it didn't feel that thick as it started entering, breaching in with relatively ease, hot and hard against his walls. He could feel it was rugged and bumpy as it entered, pressing in the needier parts inside of him and lighting him inside out.

When he felt Lance's hips going flush against his, his thoughts went _"really!? Is that it!? I mean it's great but after all that talk I expected a little more..."_

But then he noticed it continued going in deeper.

And deeper.

And deeper.

And holy shit, it was also getting _thicker_.

Keith let out a needy moan at the realization, his insides lighting themselves on fire and latching onto Lance’s cock, doing the best it could to it deeper while Keith's tail started trashing and his hips thrusted themselves against Lance in vain, as it was Lance who had total control of the way his cock got out.

"Fuck, Keith... You're taking me in so well." Lance bit down a moan. "So wet and ready for me baby, so perfect..."

"Y-yes please... More..." Keith moaned deeply, not even knowing what he was saying yes to anymore, feeling as his tail finally decided to sneak around Lance's torso, basically hugging him fit against him.

"Just a bit more baby, I'm almost all the way in." Lance panted against his neck, the news getting a needy moan out of Keith.

"Yes, yes, right there, you're so close don't you fucking dare stop...!" Keith rambled, his insides working over time around Lance's cock. He admitted that it had started to ache a bit, but it wasn't a bad ache, it was a great ache as he felt more and more stretched and warm.

He doesn't know what really caused it. Maybe Lance's dick brushed just right against something, or maybe it was all the build-up, but before he knew it his mind went blank and his whole body trembled with the force of his second orgasm.

It took him a moment to come to his senses from it, finding himself flushing and panting harshly against the bed.

"Fuck..." Lance groaned somewhere on top of him. "Did you just come from me bottoming out? That's so fucking hot...."

Keith let out a pathetic whine, muffled by the pillow he was practically hiding on in embarrassment over his low endurance

Then he felt Lance pull out of him.

"Fuck, you must be tired. We can stop here for a while and continue later--"

"No!" Keith snapped to attention. "Don't you dare, don't you fucking dare Lance! You're going to fuck me until you come inside of me, asshole!"

He turned around, eyes on fire before pushing Lance into his back as he climbed on top of him.

"A-A-Are you sure?" Lance looked at him, eyes panicked.

"Yes, I'm fucking sure La-aance...!" He moaned the last part as he sat back on top of Lance's dick, or at least the half that was still out.

"F-fu-uck...!" Lance let out a punched out moan at the sudden heat surrounding his member. "Keith, you're insatiable...!"

Keith felt the need to point out the fact that he was in heat, but decided to ignore it.

"Fuck, yes, give me more, I want it..." Keith started riding Lance as hard and deep as he could, eager for Lance to let the rest of him out and inside him.

His prayers were answered when he felt Lance's cock slowly getting bigger inside him, Lance panting something about how he couldn't reel himself in as it came out in its entirety, sitting tall and heavy inside Keith.

Keith snapped his hips even harder against him, coaxing him in and moaning as loud and dirty as he could, the sensation of getting filled _that deep_ driving him crazy.

He looked down to where they were connected, finding the way his lower stomach bulged a bit because of Lance's cock inside him, a morbid pride taking root inside of him.

"Fuck, no one’s ever taken me like this before..." Lance groaned, noticing the sight too. "You're so perfect, so beautiful, made of gold and rubies and amethysts shining so prettily in your eyes... jumping into my cock, taking it all in with your pussy so wet and hot and tight around me..." He started to ramble, chest panting as he sat up and held onto Keith's hips, thrusting back in time with Keith's own movements, earning even more delicious high-pitched moans from him.

In the back of his mind he registered the feeling of Lance's own tail intertwining with his own, an awfully tender gesture in the middle of what they were doing, and it made Keith's heart soar.

Lance reached towards the back of Keith’s head, pulling his hair and turning his head to the side, baring his beck towards him and kissing it tenderly.

"Mine... All mine..." Lance panted into his neck, before finally biting it, high on his neck and big and completely into view for anyone who even glanced towards Keith knew that he belonged to Lance, that he was the only one who got to fuck him and breed him and no one else.

As he was Keith's.

Keith snapped up, pulling Lance's head to the side and biting into his neck with a snarl. Because Lance was his, Lance was his most precious treasure and he was Lance's and everyone better know it.

He found himself into his back before he knew it, Lance snapping his hips into him in erratic thrusts, a growl growing inside his throat before he crashed their lips together in a loving kiss, tails still intertwined tenderly as they held each other close.

It didn't take long for Lance to come after that, burying himself as deep as he could before finally spilling inside Keith.

Keith had never felt more filled and satisfied, Lance's warn come heating him from the inside.

He barely registered Lance's knot growing inside him before tipping over the edge himself, his third orgasm taking over the sensations in his body.

It took him a while to come to himself, actually taking his time to calm down as they both waited for Lance's knot to come down.

Lance took the time to lick over Keith's bite mark, cleaning it and nuzzling on it and generally being possessive over it.

Keith didn't mind it, as he also licked over Lance's.

It felt weird when Lance started to pull out, his cock taking the best out of Keith's overestimulation as Lance did his best to do it gently only for then feeling the come dripping out as he tried his best to raise his hips up and keep it in.

Lance thought Keith pouty reaction over it was adorable, earning a grumpy glare from him.

Lance decided to not to disclose the fact that that was adorable too.

. . . .

"Oh man, why didn't you tell me you were so cuddly after sex? I would’ve done this way sooner." Lance nuzzled against Keith's hair as the omega rested his head on his chest. Both of them holding each other close.

"Well, I didn't know. I never did it before." Keith blushed.

"What, stay the night? Was I that good?" Lance started to absentmindedly kiss Keith's forehead.

"No, I mean sex."

"Oh..." Lance froze for a moment, mind reeling as silence fell between them.

"...Lance?"

"W-wh uh Wait! Do you mean you're a virgin!?"

Keith blushed again. "Well, not anymore, no."

"What wait, no! Why didn't you tell me!? I would've made it more special or gone slower o-or at least had been less rough!"

Keith scoffed at that. "Yeah no, you almost stopped three times, I think you were plenty slow."

Lance gasped at that, looking down at Keith in offense. "Excuse me!?"

"You were perfect just as you were, don't worry." Keith started nuzzling into Lance's chest, hips starting to move against Lance once again.

"Wait, don't tell me you're horny again!"

"Lance, what part of _'I'm in heat'_ you don't understand!?"

. . .

That heat ended up being a very long one for Lance. And a very short one for Keith.

They both were very excited to start their family together, nonetheless.

\- The end.

**Author's Note:**

> things that are canon in this universe because i decided so 5 seconds ago:
> 
> \- Dragons are magical creatures who fly, control the elements they were born close with and can shape-shift into humanoid shape.  
-They have these bunch of unspoken laws like "don't steal someone else's catch during a hunt", "when meeting for the first time show the weaker (humanoid) shape" and "Help a bro out when in trouble".  
-They're very free sexually, having sex with other dragons when the need strikes its pretty normal, but once they start courting someone is A Real Shit because then they will only touch nasties with that ONE dragon.  
\- Shiro has both Curtis and Adam as his mates and they live happily in a mountain and Shiro spends most of his time pregnant as of late, which is why Keith was kind of low key jealous and wanting to start a family himself.  
-Lance's family lives pretty close to what in our world would be Cuba, the residents of the island were starting to get worried over such a big family of dragons living so close to them but now that they have scattered a bit they're relaxing again.  
\- Humans and Dragons have a very "Don't bother me and i wont bother you" relationship, there used to be a war between them hundreds of years ago but now they respect each other, its not weird to see a dragon walking around in their human form in the cities.  
\- Pidge, Hunk and Matt are researches who actually are investigating dragons, Lance met them some time ago and he sends them letters/visits them from time to time.


End file.
